A New Life
by One Clumsy Person
Summary: Bella and Jacob need to get away and the end up in L.A. and Bella finds some old friends.


**A New Life**

I don't own Twilight never have never will.

**Bella pov**

I woke up this morning with the too common pain. It's the only reminder that **he** was real, that they all

where. Every day when I wake up automaticly the pain hits , but it has been three months now that **he**

has left. I finally decited to get up and get dressed. Today I felt like wearing something more colourful

than my usual white t-shirt and skinny jeans, so I wore my dark purple shirt and purple skinny jeans.

Thank god it was warm today. After I brushed my teeth and put my hair back in a neat ponytail I headed down stairs. I grabbed a bowl and a box of cocoa puffs and milk and ate breakfast. Charlie had already left to go to the station. After breakfast I cleaned up my mess and discovered that Charlie has left a note. **Bells,**

I have left the Blacks' number next to the phone. Go down there today or I will send you to Jacksonville. You seem really

… down lately. I'm worried about you. Have fun!

Dad

Great so I cant stay at home and mope I have to go in front of somebody and mope today. Great. I went over to the phone and dialed the number. When someone answered the phone and it was Jacob. " hey Bells I haven't heard from you in forever ."Crap he was one of those people that are happy all the time. Like Alice. God I miss her. "Yea its me and I know ive been really busy." Yea ive been real busy with the pain in my chest that will never go away and I have been real busy up in my room crying. " so Bells do you want to come over?" I do love Jake but he could turn the happiness nob down just a little.

" Yea sure I will be over there in a few." Then I hung up the phone. I guess u could always say that I had a flat tire and then the electricity went out but Billy and Charlie where really good friends so that idea was out. I went to go grab my keys off the hook and headed out the door and climed got into my new car that my mom, Phil, and Charlie got me after my truck died. May he rest in peace. Well anyway they all chipped in to get me a new Mustang. It is a really good car, fast too. So I got to Jacobs in 10 min. When I got there he was waiting but then when he saw what I was in his jaw dropped. I got out and he walked up to me and said. " What the hell Bella what happened to the crappy old truck?" Its good that he isn't mad. " well it broke down so I got this and its really fast. But if your mad at me then you can take it for a drive." Now he looked so damn happy that he was about to start jumping up and down like a little kid. " im not mad but can I still drive it ?" lolz he is so funny. I smiled when I was talking now ." yea I guess so." Then we both laughed and I gave him the keys and I got into the passenger seat and we took off I don't know where we are going but I didn't care as long as my mind was somewhere else. After a few minutes of silence we started talking about school and friends.

After awhile he said " why don't we just get away from here you know just go someplace just you and me?" what the hell is he talking about? " I can't just leave I have school." He laughed. "Bells yes you can we sneek." Omg that's crazy enough that it might work. "when do we leave?" he looked at me real quike and said." Are you serious ?" "yea im serious when do we leave and where are we going?" now he looked really happy " well we can take a road trip to well where do you want to go? Cause I don't care where we go as long as we get out of here." "we can go to L.A. and we can go see famous people and become rich" we both laughed at that but I know that he liked the idea as much as me. "we can leave tonight pick me up at my house with whatever you need in the trunk and then for an excuse we tell them we are going to a movie. But wait how much money do you have cause I can hack into my college account and that would give us … twenty-five thousand." Wow I didn't know that Billy put back money for him. "I have about thirty-thousand so I guess that would give us enough for awhile but I guess we can stay there for awhile and get some money somehow." Then the car made a u turn and then my phone vibrated so I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone and answered it " Hey Bella its Jess I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?" and then I closed my phone and Jacob gave me a look and said "jeez, why did you do that oh wait you put her in the ex best friend list ." I laughed and nodded she probably was ditched bye one of her friends so she would come running back to me. When we got back to Jakes house we walked hand in hand down to the beach and walked on the beach in silence for a few minutes then my phone rang again and read the caller id and it was Charlie I answered it. "Hey im going to be home late tonight sorry there has been an animal attack." "That's ok dad me and Jake where just gunna go catch a movie or something later anyways." I bet that idea made him happy. "Oh ok well see you later Bells." Then I hung up Jake looked at me then said "we can leave early if Charlie is going to be late." There is one thing he is forgetting "what about Billy isn't he at the house?" he shook his head "No he is at Harrys place." Then we reached the car and Jacob said "Go home and pack and I will be ready when you come to pick me up." Then he opened my door for me and I got in and sped away. I went into the house and put my key on the hook and ran up to my room and grabbed my suitcase and got all my clothes and my phone charger and everything else I had when I first came to Forks and then I suddenly felt the pain that I hadn't realized that left me and realized that Jake was the cure and that when I was with him th pain vanished its like when im with Jake that I can really be myself and not have those thoughts that haunt me and make me want to curl up in a ball and cry. After I was done packing I had one suitcase and two duffel bags. I went downstairs and set my things down by the door and went back up the stairs and grabbed all the money I had and my credit card and put that in my pocket and went down stairs and grabbed my keys and my thing and loaded it in the trunk and got in the car headed to Jakes.

When I got there Jake was waiting for me. I popped the trunk and he threw his one suitcase back there and he came and sat in the passenger seat and then I pulled out and put on Paramore and then listened to that for a while until it was tenthirty then he turned it off and said. "Pull into a motel or something." So I did so and we checked in and headed up to our room and got settled in (a/n Jake and Bella are just friends… for now maybe idk im hyped on sugar.) and there was one king sized bed but whatever we are just friend well, to me we are. So I changed in to my pjs and I was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of light blue pj shorts or booty shorts. I climed into the bed and fell asleep knowing that I would wake up screaming but then the next thing I know I was awake and I was really hot and I realized that Jakes arms where around me then I somehow got out of his arms and but my converse on and headed to a donought shop and got a crap load of the kinds with chocolate and headed back. When I got there Jake was up in the shower and I put the food on the coffee table and then I was digging threw the suitcase and pulled out a Paramore t-shirt that I got when I went to their concert last year and put that on and some black skinny jeans then Jake came out butt naked then I yelled "EWWW JAKE NO ONE WANS TO SEE YOUR JUNK GOOD LORD!" then he ran back into the bathroom and then I started cracking up when he asked if I could bring him some clothes so a gave him some shorts and a black t-shirt. Then he came out looking embareses and then I said "Lets go." Then I put on my Converse and then we left heading to L.A. but a few miles from the motel I saw a silver Volvo and that brought back some pain. Then I clutched my stomach and Jake looked at me then I let go. He probably thought it was since I didn't eat any of the food I brought back. Then I let go and focused on the road that was in front of me. After a few miles we reached L.A. then we saw Paramore and of corse we had to stop and get their autographs and then we headed to a hotel cause I was about to go crazy from sitting and reading so many signs. We checked in for a week and headed up to the room and got setteled when my phone rang and I answered without looking to see who it was . "Isabella Swan where the hell are you ive been worried sick." Oh crap. "well Charlie im in L.A. with Jake cause we needed to get away." There was silence "Oh well you better get your butt back here before I come up there and drag it back." Jeez "what don't you understand about needing to get away now have a good day." Then I hung up before he started yelling. Then I looked at Jake who was on the bed laughing his head off then after five minutes of that we where gunna go out on a walk when Jakes phone rang he looked to see who it was and then he rejected it he looked at me and said "Billy" oh then we went for a walk and then we saw Ian Sumerhaulder. God hes HAWT. So I went to go see if he could sign my shoe then he started talking to me about the show and stuff then Jake grabbed my hand and said "shes mine." Then he pulled me away. "What the hell Jake hes like my favorite person from the vampire diaries." Man he can be so stupid sometimes. Then I thought about something that he said. Why did he say I was his. "and im not yours im nobodys !" then I went back to the hotel but then something caught my eye a shiny silver Volvo. But I didn't want to actually look at it cause then the pain that was there would hurt worse. But when I was right in front of the lobby I decited I didn't want to go in there I wanted to go somewhere else I didn't care where just somewhere where I could calm down so I just got in my car and drove around but then I saw that stupid shiny Volvo again so I just sped up a little which was kinda hard since there was a lot of traffic. So after a few minutes I headed back to the hotel and went to the room and Jake was there so I just stormed past him and locked myself in the bathroom. He tried to get me to come out of there but I refused. I wounder what he will do when he has to pee. Oh well hes a guy there should be some bushes outside the hotel. Then around midnight I came out and went to sleep. Then I woke up from my phone it went off around two and I walked into the bathroom and looked to see who it was but I couldn't cause it didn't show a name but the number looked familiar so I answered "meet me on the 8th floor in front of room number 17." Then the line went dead. So I went to go brush my teeth and my hair and put on some new clothes and headed out. I went to the elevator and punched in 8.

When I got to the 8th floor and room number 17 I nocked on the door and then I was pulled into darkness. Then the lights flickered on and I saw Alice. "ALICE!" then I ran up to her and hugged her. I cant belive that its her. "Belle calm down." Then I stoped crying after a minute and asked "where is Edward and why are you here and why do you even know where I am?" I had so many questions. "Edward is close and im here to ask you why you are here and why I saw a vision of you dying?" Edward is near why after he left me you the hell is he looking for me. "why is Edward near I thought he left me." I miss him and I love him but im also mad at him for leaving me. " He lied Bella , he left for your own good he still loves you and he misses you and I came here because I saw a vision of you coming here to get away with some guy and Edward was near and heard it and the silver Volvo was him in it waiting for you and he wants you back but I told him I would go talk to you cause you might or he might do something stupid and I really wanted to see my best friend." Then she hugged me and I hugged her back and then we talked for awhile about what we have done when they left then something sunk in "Alice what vision did you have of me dying?" then she looked at me and said "oh umm I had a vision of you in your car flipped over with you in it bleeding out." Then I got a little scared to drive. "Do you know who I was with or ant details like that?" she sat there for a minute and the she said. " You are alone and mad. But don't worry about that right now do you still love Edward or what are your feelings for him?" I thought for a minute " I still love him." Then Alice got a text and she asked "he wants to meet you in thirty minutes do you want to meet him?" NO I don't want to meet him here and I don't want to see him again hes caused me too much pain. "NO hes caused me too much pain and misery and I don't want that again if he leaves me again." Then I got up and left the room and headed down to my room and when I walked in all the tears where coming down my face. Then to make things worse Jake was up so I told him what happened and then cried in his arms and then fell asleep. When I woke up I was asleep in Jakes arms and he was laying there on the bed with me starring at me. Then he said " finally its nine thirty ."we didn't speak of what happened while I was in the shower I cried and then by the time I finished you couldn't tell that I was crying I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom Jake left me a note saying that he has gone walking and to go get food. I wasn't hungary actually I was but I don't want any food I hardly ate anything anymore most food to me is nasty. When I was done straightening my hair I heard a knock on the door and I looked threw the peep hole and I didn't see anybody so I opened the door and I saw Edward so then before I could slam the door in his face he said. "Can I talk to you please just give me ten minutes." I thought then I let him come in and we sat down on the bed and said why he left and that he was sorry and wanted me to take him back " Edward I don't know if I can take you back now or ever after you left me I was hurt. I was hurt so badly I locked myself in my room for weeks and I wouldn't eat or drink do you know what pain you have caused me and no half a year later you want to come back as if nothing has happened? I don't think I can take you back." Then I ran out of the room with my keys and left. God I was so angry that I could hit something and im not useally the viliont type so I got into my car and sped off. I didn't care where I was going I just needed to get as far away as possible. I took this trip to take a break well I dint think I will ever get a break. But then I thought about what Alice had said about me being mad and then me being in the accednt and then me dying so I went back to the hotel and then went up to my room Jake still wasn't back and then I thought about Edward and after awhile I decited to take him back and like he had been called on there was a knock on the door and then I ran into his arms kissing him. It reminded me of what would happen if Jacob walked in right now. He would be mad at me for taking the bloodsucker back but then stopped and said " I will take you back if you promise me that you will never leave me again." The he smiled my favorite crooked smile and said "I promise." Then he kissed me again when I heard a key in the door then I hurridly whispered to Edward. "hide in the bathroom ." then he nodded his head and at inhuman speed he was in the bathroom with the door shut and the lights off. He knew that Jake didn't like him after what he had done to me. Then Jake came in with a lot of food and said " I brought food and you better eat i can count the ribs in your rib cage." So I had two eggs and a piece of bacon and Jake was about to enter the bathroom I said " don't go in there the toilet is stopped up and there are no towels I called the maid and she said she would be up later." He nodded his head and then he went out of the room. Then Edward came out and said " come to mine and Alice's room so we can be together. Alice isn't there right now she's not there right now she's out shopping." Then we left and went to the elevator and on the way up we were making out and then when the doors opened we stopped and then we went into his room and then we sat on the bed for a few minutes and then he said " Bella there has been something I've been wanting to ask you. I know that we just got back together a few hours ago but I'm going to ask you this and I want you to answer me truethfully." Then he got off the bed and got down on one knee and said. "Isabella Swan I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" then I knew what I wanted " yes." I can't believe I just said yes to him. I'm so happy. Then the door came open and Alice was jumping up and down. "And yes Alice you can plan my wedding and yes you can be the maid of honor." Then she looked like she was about to faint if she could. Then she looked at Edward and then she said " I think I will leave you two alone but I will be back." When she left Edward and I started making out for quite some time until he said " I think Jacob wants you." Then my phone vibrated I answered it " hey where the hell are you I've sent you like twenty text messages." Oh crap I forgot about Jake " Yea I've been busy. I went for a walk and saw Ian again and we got to talking sorry." I knew that would tick him off then he said " Isabella Swan get you're a** back over and get away from that dude I have a bad feeling about him." Then I rolled my eyes and then went back to playing tonsell hockey with Edward and then after playing that game for awhile I fell asleep in his cold hard arms.

.


End file.
